


3吃醋h

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	3吃醋h

豪炎寺他就因為風丸他做事情或了今天，豪炎寺他就发政了自己是有忽略風丸在幾天約會是有吃了豪炎寺他同別人講了話的醋的，所以在了今天就約了風丸他來到了豪炎寺他家中客廳見了他的，風丸他就來到了豪炎寺他的家中，風丸他就見了豪炎寺他坐了客廳的，風丸他就同了豪炎寺他就講了一些事，而豪炎寺他也解釋就變好，(和好了)，風丸他就在談了話，想離開回到了家中休息的，因此豪炎寺他看見了風丸他這樣，就握着了風丸他的手，就同了風丸他講：不可以走的，因為我想要你 ，風丸他就叫：豪炎寺，不，風丸他看見到豪炎寺他認真的样子，風丸他就立刻答應了豪炎寺他的，就這樣開始做，因此豪炎寺他就立刻吻了旰丸他的，也變了濕吻等，就並的風丸他的全身舔吻，也令到了風丸他的身體輕顫，立刻用了牙輕咬了風丸他的身體，而把了風丸他的乳頭吸了一下，就令到了風丸他就感覺到了不時的輕顫，之後風丸他的小穴就被了豪炎寺他的手指撫摸，因此風丸他就不停叫了的，因此風丸他的小穴也十分之可愛，又特別cute, 之後豪炎寺他就想做了下一個可以好舒服的部分就泠有做，因為豪炎寺他就在做的時侯，就有了電話的，因此沒有做，而他們就這樣做了終段，就過了一個開開心心的日子。


End file.
